Sweater Weather
by Lingering-Shadow
Summary: Here goes: Kev and Nat find a surprise on the beach one day. Not sure what pairing I'm gonna go with. For now, it can go either way. Sticking with T because of the wonderful way boys talk to each other.
1. Chapter 1

**I just discovered the EEnE fandom and man, is it GLORIOUS. To show my love, I'm going to leave this here behind. Tell me if you like it;)**

* * *

It was a muggy day at the beach. In between gray clouds, timid beams of light poked out to greet two lone figures standing in the parking lot.

"Hurry up, jackass, or we'll miss our class!"

"Nat, chill the fuck out man," mumbled Kevin, "It's too early for this."

"Kevin, Kevin, Kevin," the teal-haired flirt said condescendingly, shaking his head.

"Do you not understand the power of the all-mighty surfboard? This baby-"

Kevin shot Nat a nasty glare.

"Yeah, I get already." Nat was real close to getting smacked. 8 a.m. was way too early for this shit.

Kevin took a quick look around. The beach was practically empty, save for a small group of 5 or some people.

The redhead sighed as he trailed behind Nat to meet the group. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

After falling into the water more times than he could count, Kevin was starting to dream of both when he could get the hell out of the water and when he could strangle his friend for driving him all the way to this secluded beach.

As fate would have it, the minute those thoughts left his head, Kevin heard a shout from the instructor, signaling the end to the dreary activity. He paddled back to shore, thankful to be away from the cold, crashing water. Equipment was returned and everyone went their separate ways. Before Kevin could push his best friend in the direction of the parking lot, Nat turned on his heel and walked in the opposite direction.

"Hey dipshit! The parking lot's that way!"

Kevin felt his eye twitch as the teen seemingly wandered off to the edge of the beach and around a wall of rocks.

_What. The. Flying. Fuck._

The red-head ran across the beach and approached the rocks with boiling fury.

"NAT-"

That was as far as Kevin got before Nat hissed at him to be quiet. The teal-haired boy gestured to a rather large beach umbrella, under which the two teens spotted a pair of thin legs. With slow and deliberate steps, the two crept up to the umbrella and peered at the young figure underneath.

There lay a sleeping teen, clutching an open book and propped up against a huge green pillow. Kevin couldn't believe his eyes.

_Double D?_

Double D, the unusually guarded and uptight member of the Ed's, shifted a bit before settling down again, leaving a sight to behold. Delicate collarbones peeped out from the top of the slumbering teen's white button-up shirt. Further up was a pale, long neck that seemed careless exposed. Nat and Kevin scrambled closer to stare at Double D's face. Thick lashes rested on unblemished skin._ Was he always this fair?_

The napping teen's mouth was slightly open, allowing for the escape of soft breaths. He was so peaceful, so...beautiful. It was a foreign sight. If it weren't for the black beanie, Kevin found it hard to believe that this was the neighborhood dork.

Kevin glanced over to his companion, who was practically salivating over the deliciously alluring boy.

"This must be my lucky day," Nat chuckled, grinning wolfishly as he reached for the sleeping boy's cheek.

"What are you doing?!" Kevin whispered hoarsely.

"' Never said I couldn't touch," the teal-haired teen replied as he stroked Edd's cheek," Man, you have got to try this. It's so freaking soft."

Kevin frowned. He wasn't interested in the dweeb, even if his heart did skip a beat when he found Edd. Kevin was just surprised, that's all.

"Dude, I think we should go home now." He wasn't stay here and be confused.

"Fine, fine," sighed Nat, "But before we do-"

Leaning down, the high school Casanova gave the dork a quick peck on the lips. Kevin gaped at the sight.

"Time to wake up, Sleeping Beauty!"

Edd awoke with a start, shocking both Kevin and Nat with the intensity of his sky blue eyes.

"'Morning, princess."

* * *

**Cliffhangers! **

**Yup, I can't write to save my life. This all-nighter thing is really killing my ability to think, so if ya find typos or anything, don't hesitate to harass me!:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright! So it's two a.m. right now and I just consumed a stupidly big bowl of cinnamon toast crunch. THERE'S SOMETHING TERRIBLY WRONG WITH ME. Note: when I am sleepy, I will write a story in mostly conversation because I am spacy. Anywho, enjoy:D**

* * *

Edd turned as red as a tomato before spluttering out a greeting and staring at his feet. For several awkward minutes, the three boys let the silence be filled with the soft crash of waves.

"So, whatcha doing here, dork? Don't you have a textbook to memorize?" teased Kevin. _Might as well have some fun._

Much to the jock's surprise, the beanie-clad teen jerked his head to face his inquirer.

"If you must know, I came here to relax. I have other interests besides academia."

_Ouch. Snappy much?_

The red-head scoffed.

"Just wondering. Jesus, dweeb, ever heard of small talk?"

Double D twisted his face into one of evident displeasure.

"Well. I apologize if I have hurt your feelings. You never pegged me as the sensitive type."

Kevin winced.

_When did the kid learn how to bite?_

Before Kevin could formulate anything that could resemble a comeback, Edd shifted his attention to the jock's seemingly forgotten best friend. The snippy boy quickly began scanning Nat's face, hoping for some kind of scrap of recognition, anything form of familiarity.

"Have we-"

"No, we have not," replied the suddenly dashing teen, "The name's Nat. Nat Goldberg. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Edd smiled at the absurd openness of this teal-haired stranger.

"The pleasure is all mine. My name is Eddward, but my friends call me Double D."

"Why?"

"My name is spelled with an extra d: E-d-d-w-a-r-d; hence, Double D."

Nathan frowned, "But there are three d's. Wouldn't Triple D make more sense?"

Almost immediately, Edd lips twisted into a grin and he let forth a sweet, bubbling laugh that caught the two jocks by surprise.

"Ah, you're right!" Edd smiled, "I can't believe I never noticed."

Nat return the grin and scooted closer to the cute teen.

"You have a beautiful laugh."

Kevin frowned. _Laying it on thick there, buddy._

Much to Kevin's displeasure, Edd's reply was less than satisfactory.

"Thank you. It helps to be around funny people."

_Whoa. Is he flirting back? WHAT THE FLYING FUCK._

Kevin frowned even harder. The dork never acted this way with him. Sure, Kevin was technically the boy's childhood bully, but was he really so bad? Ever since everyone started high school, he barely saw the dork. Their school was big and their social groups polar opposites. How could three years change a person that much?

"Dude, frown any harder and your face will freeze like that."

"Oh, shut up."

"Pssh. You know, it's incredibly rude to ignore people when there's a conversation's going."

Edd turned away, but Kevin caught it. That smug smirk. Of all the embarrassing shit that could happen, life decided that making the red-head eat his words was top-priority.

**_Bzzz! Bzzz! Bzz!_**

Edd pulled his phone out and managed a distracted apology before walking off.

"Excuse me, I have to take this call."

As soon as Edd was out of hearing distance, Nat began his tirade, grabbing for Kevin's shirt.

"What the fuck, man?! I can't believe you were hiding something so juicy from me! You unbelievable prick."

Kevin scowled.

"We're not exactly close. We're just-"_ What are we anyway?_

Nat knit his eyebrows together.

"Just WHAT?"

"Just neighbors."

Nat glared at his friend.

"That's all?"

Kevin hesitated before replying:

"Yes. And that's all we'll ever be."

* * *

**HOLY SHIT! A chapter within a week! New record! Also: you may have noticed that Edd's syntax is extremely casual*cough*out-of-character*cough*, but that will be explained later on:) It's totally on purpose, so please don't leave me D: **


End file.
